Dangerous Times at Hogwarts as usual
by Vash Sommers a.k.a S.Walker
Summary: Charlie Jacobs is a quiet person not on people talk to.Since her birth she was portrayed a boy. Not that she isnt pretty or not look like a girl.Just seemed a Loner to some. Now is her first chance to final be a girl. But why do things always go bad?


_**Disclaimer I do not own harry potter nor do i wish to. I like sirius better ;). J.KRowling is the true author and I am a lowly fanfiction writer with few reviews sigh I write this with joy and a little of my own personalitiy as my oc. Review if you like...If you dont like it just say you hate it and leave well enough alone.**_

* * *

Charolette Jacobs was always accidentally taken for a boy. Not that she looked like a boy but she was always mistaken for a pretty boy as they say. She wore baggy shirts with heavy sweatshirts because she liked to be comfortable. She had rich short brown hair and deep emerald eyes. Another reason she was looked at as a boy is because her father made her look like a boy and called her Charlie. 

Charlie's first day of Hogwarts was going to be a disaster because she had no idea how hogwarts worked. As a transfer student from an american school she was a bit jet lagged and only new what americans did. Charlie was british herself but only from her mother, who had left her with her father shortly after her birth. Thuse another reason for her boyish-ness. Growing up as a boy but wanting to be more girlish puts a strane on how one thinks. Charlie was going to be thrusted into a new enviroment and was not comfortable with conversing with large amounts of people. She tended to stay in the corner and keep and expressionless face and continue studing. That and back in the school in america each student had their own room. Hogwarts was her first chance to be like a girl. Since when she was ten her fathers wife bore him a son. Now she was fifteen and acually alowed the chance to be considered a girl. Hence the reason for her sudden transfer. She still wore the baggy clothes and heavy sweatshirts because it was all she new. Her hogwarts uniform was also a boys fit. She had to address the headmaster about getting a new one.

Charlie looked at the empty station then to her father and his wife and child. "Is it manditory that I go?" she asked in a small voice. Her father looked at her with piecing gray eyes, she shrank back and sat on a bench. Lyle Jacobs was a mean man and pwerful, in the rich buisness man way. He was tall and intimidating. His brown hair didn't have the same luster that Charlie's did. "Now I want you too sit here until the train comes the go and find an empty cart. From there on I want nothing else to do with you til summer.Got that?"His thick New York accented voice was harsh andbone chilling. makes you want to squash him like a bug before it bites you. Charlie nodded in agreement. With a turn and a snort the three of them left Charlie alone at platform 9 and 3/4. Bored after five second she pulled out a book from inside her bag and began to read to pass the four hours of her wait.

An hour into her wait a woman fell through the gate, her red hair and hat lifted and she fell. Out of pure instinct and reflex she stopped the woman by grabbing the back of her dress. After Charlie helped her regain her balance the woman looked at her with a confused glance then quickly stepped back and stood erect. "Forgive my clumsiness. I am Mrs. Weasly. Thank you for helping me there my sons like to play little pranks like setting the clocks ahead. And not to be rude but who are you?"

Charlie brushed her hand through her short hair. "I am Char-Charlie Jacobs I transfered to Hogwarts from the american school in Up-state New York." Mrs. Weasly nodded and looked at her from head to toe. "Yur a bit skinny for a young boy aren't ya? Why don't you come with me until the train comes? I won't take no for an answer. It'll be me rewarding you for helping me." Before Charlie could protest Mrs. Weasly grbbed her wrist and pulled her through the gate. 'Is that all you bags?" She asked pointing to Charlie's messanger bag. Charlie nodded and only spoke on word because Mrs. Weasly stopped infront of five children. Who Mrs. Weasly introduced her to as Fred, George,Ron,Ginny,and Harry Potter. Charlie looked at Harry and cocked her head to the side

"As in Harry Potter the boy who lived?" she asked quietly and Ron spoke up first as Harry was about to speak. "YUp, that there is the Harry Potter. And Because my mum is _odd_ she for got to introduce you." Charlie had a look of shock fro his blunt answer he sound angry for some odd reason. "I am Charlie Jacobs. I'm a transfer student from Yorkshire school for the magically gifted." Ron snortted and muttered "More like the wealthy pigs" Charlie raised her eyebrows in anger and a feeling she was good friends with.

"Don't mind him" said Fred."He's a bit odd in the 'ead." George finished. Mrs. Weasly walked over from were she was conversing with Ginny and made a gesture for everyone to gather around. Charlie felt out of place and began to walk back toward the gate when she heard Mrs. Weasly bellow for her to come over. Charlie walked swiftly and listend to Mrs. Weasly's proposition for everyone to have breakfast as a treat of meeting new friends. Cheers of joy came from Fred and George and Harry, Ron and Ginny just smiled and followed Mrs. Weasly out of the station.


End file.
